


La Luna Del Cacciatore

by xAndurielx



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angels and Demons, Bondage, Demonic Possession, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gen, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAndurielx/pseuds/xAndurielx
Summary: There exists a club where no blood shall be spilled by either of the Great Hosts, a bar where angels and demons can go to relax and complain about work with each other and not have to worry about being stabbed in the back, where sorcerers can make deals and monsters can let their freak flag fly...but this is also a great place for individuals on the run from one Host or the other to hide out. Two hunters have tracked their prey to this bar and fully intend on bringing them down, as for the No Blood Spilled rule...well there are ways around that.





	La Luna Del Cacciatore

**Author's Note:**

> This is the brain child of to many drinks, no internet and no sleep so don't hold back on the criticism as long as it has an actual point to it since I will mock you for flames without a purpose. I don't own or benefit from any references to any other form of media possibly mentioned in this train wreck of a story.

Nick Wilde didn’t so much walk through the crowded dance floor as the crowed seemed to flow around him. Dancers seemed to move instinctively out of his way and paid him no mind. Dressed in a pearl white long sleeved shirt, black vest and slacks with an emerald green tie Nick moved like a shark on his way to the bar.

Acquiring a glass of top shelf scotch and finding himself a table Nick sat back to indulge himself in a favored pastime of his…mammal watching. Gazing at the individuals and having a bit of fun trying to divine bits of their lives.

 _‘Hmm…recently graduated from law school, probably blowing off a bit of pent up steam’_ He thought while looking at a small group of party goers laughing at some joke while downing what looked like just one in a long line of rounds of shots _‘Clearly a spy from somewhere in the east…college student finding out the results were negative…up and coming politician making connections…oh, hello what have we here?’_ His gaze landed on one particular dancer who spun like a silver dervish.

Spinning on one fluffy foot was a rabbit, a particularly attractive rabbit. Coming to a stop allowed Nick to get a better view, silver anklets attached with delicate chains to her middle toes, purple plaid skirt maybe an inch from being indecent, tight button up top with no obvious bra underneath, black tie loose around a slender neck, white underbelly up to the bottom of her chin and extending down her front, black choker with an amethyst the size of an acorn sat at her throat perfectly matching the color of her eyes…eyes that were locked onto his own. Without breaking eye contact the young looking doe ground her puff of a tail back into the crotch of the bunny buck who had wrapped his arms around her mid-section.

Nick couldn’t help but lick his lips a bit at the sight her hips gyrating to the new song, paw reaching back to stroke the buck’s ears as he nibbled at her neck, a look of utter pleasure coming over the females face as she allowed her ears to fall over the males shoulders and then allowed herself to be lead away to a shadowed alcove.

Chuckling to himself Nick couldn’t help but raise a small toast in her direction. Downing the last of his drink Nick was pleasantly surprised when another was suddenly held up in his line of sight. Following paw that held the drink up a bare arm the color of freshly driven snow Nick allowed his muzzle to curl in a smile as he gazed upon a beautiful arctic vixen clad in a backless dress that tied behind the neck the color of an iceberg, blue fading up her body to a sparkling neckline of pure white. Taking the drink Nick gave it a quick swirl and a sniff.

“GlenCivet…50 years old, very impressive selection I must say” He commented as his green eyes locked on her blues.

“Call it a shameless bribe if you want, I prefer to think of it as an enticement” The white vixen replied with a voice that brought thoughts of silk sheets and forbidden desires to the forefront if Nick’s mind as she slid into his lap.

“A bribe you say, and what could you be asking for that you feel I would need a bribe to accept I wonder?” Nick asked with a heated look on his face as he wrapped the arm holding his drink around the vixen while his other began to stroke the sinfully smooth fluff of her tail.

“A night of dinner and dancing, passion of fire and ice perhaps if you could be tempted to such…activities.” The vixen replied as she cuddled deeper into the red todd’s embrace.

 _‘And the award for most obvious come on goes to…’_ Nick thought to himself as he felt his body react to her feel and scent. Tightening the arm he had around her shoulders until her head was tilted back in a light headlock Nick dug his nose into the fur of her now bared throat while placing a possessive paw on her hip.

“I wonder if you could handle such passions” He murmured into her throat as he nipped a trail lower and lower “Perhaps you should find an individual with more ice and less fire.” With that said Nick stood until he held the snowy vixen back to front. Using the arm wrapped around her neck and giving a spin and light pull spun the two of them in place until she was facing him and found herself being lowered into the seat he had just vacated. Handing the slightly dazed and dizzy vixen the glass of scotch an brushing his lips over the knuckles of one paw Nick gave a small wink before walking off. Had he looked back ne would have noticed the eyes of the snubbed vixen glow a venomous green as she sipped the scotch he had returned to her.

Not a half hour later Nick stood before a window in one of the rooms one the upper floors of the club. Hearing the slight tick of nails on hardwood he wasn’t surprised when the door behind him opened to reveal the vixen from earlier, a heated look in her eyes and face she strode into the room. Watching the female approach in the reflection on the glass Nick waited until she was just within arm’s reach before spinning around to snap a hand out and clamp lightly around the vixen’s throat. Glacially blue eyes widened at the sudden movement and before she was even able to utter a single noise of surprise Nick lifted and curled his arm spinning her around. Once again finding herself with her back pressed to his front and her throat bared Skye started to wonder if she was either losing her touch or maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew. Feeling his teeth at her throat and one paw placed over her belly Skye decided she didn’t really care either way.

“Go close and lock the door, then stand in the middle of the room with your arms at your side” Nick growled into one ear while un-sheathing the claws directly over her belly just enough to give her a gentle prick with each one.

Stepping away from the clearly dominant fox behind her Skye felt a small tug at the back of her dress as Nick snagged the tie in his teeth and allowed it to come undone. With a slight whisper of fabric Skye felt her dress fall to pool around her ankles, leaving her wearing nothing but the fur she was born in. Hearing a low growl behind her Skye stepped out the puddle of fabric at her feet and walked across the room to the door, closing and locking the door Skye couldn’t help the hitch in her breath and jump in her heart rate at the sound of the lock clicking into place. Turning around she walked back to the center of the room, only now taking stock of her surroundings. Chains with cuffs at the end hung from the exposed rafters, another set of chains and cuffs set into the floor a few feet apart from each other beneath the dangling cuffs, a small section of the wall to her right was covered in a variety of objects. Whips, crops, gags, lengths of rope and chain.  A small table sat a few feet from her destination beneath the cuffs and chains and atop the table sat a bowl of what looked to be ice water. Watching the red fox before her slowly stalk his way closer in a decidedly predatory manner Skye couldn’t help the hiver of anticipation racing up and down her spine.

Circling the naked vixen Nick allowed himself a few minutes to indulge in the sight of her. Fur like silk, tail long and fluffy, well rounded hips and a prominent bust, slim waist and delicate neck, truly she was a sight to behold and could have had her pick of practically any fox of her choosing. Slipping the tie from around his neck Nick slid the length over the vixen’s eyes and tied it behind her head in a crude, yet effective, blindfold. Stepping forward and grasping her hips Nick ground the front of his trousers into the bare fur of the vixens backside, allowing her to feel the hardness contained within. Sliding his paws up her sides to her shoulders he gently messaged the knots and tension from her shoulders and then slipped his paws down her arms. Grasping her paws in his own Nick slowly raised her arms above her head and with a few deft movements had her wrists clasped within the confines of the cuffs dangling from the ceiling. Retuning his paws to her hips he dug his thumbs into the small of her back, messaging away a bit of the nervous tension for a minute or so before working his way down to her shapely rear end, down to the backs of her thighs and calves until finally she felt her ankles encased in padded restraints keeping her legs spread just past shoulder width.

“You will not deny me, the next words from your lips will be ‘Yes master’ and you will submit completely and entirely understand?” He asked as he stood and returned his paws to her butt cheeks, giving a possessive squeeze while allowing his claws to prick the underside of her firm flesh.

“Ye-ES Master!” Skye squeaked as she felt herself being groped and fondled. Feeling the heat radiating from the fox behind her suddenly disappear Skye nearly whined at the loss of contact until she felt her wrists yanked up even higher, pulling her until she was standing on the very tips of her toes.

“You mentioned earlier a passion of fire and ice my sweet little kitten; I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Saying this Nick pulled a whip from the wall and with a casual flick of his wrist struck a line across the vixen’s right hip. Grinning at the surprised yip from the female Nick slowly began to walk around the suspended and helpless female. Every few steps he would flick the whip out to tag another random part of her nude form. A quick line of searing pain over her left thigh, a light pop of pain across the left side of her rib cage followed by feeling the body of the whip connect with the left side of her body but snap against her right shoulder blade and each strike followed by the cold kiss of ice across the abused fur. Skye was in a type euphoric haze that crept higher and higher with every strike, unable to follow the whip wielding fox by sight, unable to scent him out since the room was flooded with their combined smells and only barely able to hear him Skye was left hanging helpless, wondering from which direction the next strike would come and loving every second of it.

The touch of freezing cold to the line of fire that was still tracing down her right hip was such a surprise Skye couldn’t help but gasp in surprise at the feeling. A mewling whine escaped her lips as the feeling of ice washing over her hip soon competed against the feeling of a heated mouth at her left breast. Ice at her right nipple and a warm strong paw slamming down across her left butt cheek left Skye whimpering in need.

“P-plea HRRK!” Skye tried to beg before teeth clamped down over throat in a warning grip, a threatening growl reverberating through blood and bone from the fox before her.

“No, you don’t have permission to speak kitten…no begging, no promises nor pleading, nothing will make this go faster than I will it to, you will endure this for as long as I say you will and only with my blessing will you find release.” Nick growled into the female’s throat as he dragged his teeth roughly down one side of her neck, digging his claws into her ass cheek and roughly squeezing the breast in his other hand.

“YES MASTER, I-I’m sorry master please forgive me” Skye pleaded as her body was assaulted by contradicting feelings of pain and pleasure.

Stepping away from the moaning and gasping vixen Nick looked upon his work so far, barely able to support herself on her tip toes, tail raised and thrashing wildly from side to side, chest heaving in panting gasps of air…he could go a little further.

Grabbing one of the larger pieces of ice from the bowl Nick placed it just under the vixen’s right breast and began to slowly drag it down and across her ribs. Tracing a line of cold across her side and flank to her just above her tail Nick drew the ice in a circle around the base of the bound vixen’s tail and then slowly lowered it between the plump globes of flesh.

Skye moaned and whined at the icy touch drawing across her fur until she felt it begin to dip below her tail. Unable to hold back a squeak of surprise Skye felt her entire body lock up as she felt a frigid kiss upon her rear entrance. Desperately tightening herself up trying to deny entrance to the little frozen demon knocking on her backdoor Skye was unsuccessful in refusing entry to the walnut sized piece of if ice.

Laughing silently to himself at the sight of the vixen’s body seizing up in response to the feeling of such cold violation Nick lowered himself down until he was level with the female fox’s crotch. Surging forward Nick extended his tongue as far out as it would go and gave a long, slow lick from just under the twitching anus all the way up to just above the tight opening of the vixens legs. With a smirk Nick grabbed one of the vixen’s legs, un-shackled it and threw it over his shoulder as he began his assault upon her slick opening. Driving his tongue as deep as he could go into the base of her opening Nick dragged his tongue up the length of her sex and stiffened his tongue until it roughly flicked over her clit. Grasping one butt cheek in each paw Nick dove between the female’s legs with abandon. Licking around the outer lips of his bound prey and thrusting his tongue deep within the silken depths Nick massaged each handful of flesh, occasionally reaching between them to tease the twitching hole and push the melting ice cube back into place.

Grinning to himself as his prey yowled and mewled in desperation for a climax Nick began tracing patterns over his prey’s clit and lips. Drawing sigils and runes arching out across the foxes hips and thighs with his tongue Nick grinned as he watched the vixen’s face change from rapt pleasure to desperate horror.

“WhAt are you doing!? Stop Stop I don’t want this anymore PLEase Help sOmebody!” Cried the fox in chains as Nick worked his tongue further up her torso.

“Sorry little kitten, no one is going to hear you, on one is going to save you…did you really think a panther demon suddenly appearing on earth wouldn’t set off any alarms upstairs? Were you so arrogant that you thought you could slip unnoticed into this plane? It isn’t often that a scion of the _Court of Envy_ can walk the mortal plane unobserved. Now your time upon this land is over and the depths of perdition call your name _Saladriel,_ tis time you heeded the call of home and returned from whence you came.”  Stepping back Nick watched as motes of sickly green energy lit up across the bound vixen’s form, watched as the fox’s hips bucked in desperation and as her jaws opened painfully wide allowing a tangled mass of silken razor wire to slowly crawl out her throat.

Snapping out a paw to catch the bundle of darkly barbed energy as it fell from the newly freed meat suit Nick took a moment to study the writhing bundle of thorny energy before he concentrated and a cage of gilded energy coalesced around the squirming mass.

“Sorry little Salad, you stepped on a few toes and crossed a few boundaries on this little field trip of yours but don’t worry once you are done serving your sentence in the Gilded Towers I am sure your parents will be happy to see you and welcome you home with open arms….*snort* sorry I really tried to say that with a straight face but I just couldn’t, you are in so much trouble when you get home” Clenching his paw into a fist Nick sent the caged demon of envy to the Office of Acquisitions and Repent to be shelved for a few subjective centuries as a punishment for trespassing and Unapproved possession of a Mortal.

 _‘I wonder how Carrots is doing on her hunt, looked like she had hers bagged and tagged before mine even showed up so I imagine she is probably waiting with all the patience of a kit on a sugar high’_ Nick thought to himself as he turned his attention to the bound and panting female before him. Moving forward Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips with his when she tried to cry out in confusion.

“Hush Snowflake, everything is going to be fine, you are free once more and in a place of safety” Nick said gently as he allowed a bit of power to wash across the abused fur and flesh, healing the worst of the stinging and leaving the vixen riding the waves of endorphins that now had no purpose to attend to.

Walking over to the wall of toys he pulled a specific object from the wall and returning to the hanging female slipped a well lubed buttplug into her rear end with one hand and cupped her breast with the other while giving her shoulder a gentle bite. Working the toy deep into her body while massaging her breast Nick thumbed on a small switch that caused the toy to begin to vibrate.

Walking back around the now squirming and moaning fox Nick reached down to cup the beautiful lips between her legs and pushed two digits up into her heated opening. Curling his fingers and setting his thumb upon her clit Nick leaned forward and re-claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Already being on the edge of a climax Skye had little hope to resist such treatment and just as she felt herself hit the point of no return, the blindfold was removed from her eyes.

Skye had just enough time to glimpse the most handsome male fox she had ever seen re-positioning a green tie around his neck before her eyes crossed in absolute pleasure. Feeling like she had just been dipped in warm effervescent honey as all the fur on her body stood on end Skye felt her climax radiate out from the vibrating plug in her anus and crash like a wave across her entire body leaving her twitching and moaning and before long she passed out.

Nick looked at the naked female fox hanging before him, juices dripping from between her legs, body still twitching from the afterglow and decided to pull her down. Unclasping her wrists and remaining ankle he gently carried her over to a bed in the corner of the room. Deciding to have a bit of fun and indulge his more mischievous side Nick slipped a ballgag between her teeth and some restraints over her wrists and ankles.

Tucking her in between the silk sheets and making sure the buttplug was turned up to max Nick made his way to the door and slipped out without a backwards glance.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Judy giggled as she stroked her fluffy foot down the rock hard length wedged between her toes. The bunny buck beneath her was far less amused at the treatment. Standing on the bed while looking down at the male Judy couldn’t help but laugh a little at how easy it was to get her target into position, a bit of pheromones, some slutty clothes and a little tail wiggle and…bingo…here he was tied spread eagle to a bed and completely at her mercy, a fact she was having fun exploiting.

Working her foot back up the searing hot length she gave the tip a little twist and rub with the arch of her foot, loving the way the buck’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Planting the heel of her foot into the buck’s balls just a little harder than was pleasant brought him back from the edge of euphoria. Suppressing a slight trill from racing down her spine at the heated look in her paramour’s eyes Judy slid her foot away from his crotch and sank gracefully to her knees until she was straddling his hips. Placing her paws on the stripped chest of her would-be lover Judy took her time wiggling and rocking her hips until the weeping rod was securely wedged between her lower lips and quickly soaked in her juices.

“Now that we are both comfy, you had something to say?” leaning forward until her chest rested on his and making sure to grind down good and hard Judy reached out and plucked the purple ball gag from the buck’s lips.

“I ain’t usually the one tied down toots, but as long as we agree turnabout is fair play I can roll with it…now how about you put those incredible hips to a better use than a simple cock warmer and bounce like a little bunny?” The male leered up at her as he thrust his hips trying to re-position his length under the silken heat of the doe on top of him.

“Uh-uh-uhhhh naughty naughty little cub” Judy laughed as she sat up and scooted forward until her slickness had drawn a line of moisture up to his belly button. Without looking back she positioned the throbbing member directly in line with her tight pucker of a tail-hole. Folding her legs up until her feet were cupping the buck’s balls Judy gave her tail a few flicks just so she could laugh at the frustrated sounds and look on the rabbit’s face…along with the darkening of his stripes.

“F-F-FUuUuCK!, you are full of surprising skills aren’t you…oh hell, HNNGG I really hope you don’t think this is gonna end without me finding out EXACTLY how flexible you are after this.”

“Oh, is that what you want? You want to bend me into a pretzel? Put me on my knees like you said on the dance floor and see how long I can hold my breath? Tie me to a tree in the park and see how desperate I can get to be free?” Rolling her hips around so his tip smeared her tight rosebud with his pre-cum Judy gave a few small bounces just to tease him with the possibility of penetrating her.

“Oh I’m gonna do more than that rabbit” his voice began to darken in tone and deepen in pitch “When I get out of this the first thing I’m gonna do is pin you to a wall by your ass and hold you there off your feet while making you scream my name” He said with a leer that Judy want to scrub herself in a shower of volcanic temperatures.

“Oh, going to make me scream your name are you?...and would that name happen to be… _Ozmadriel?”_ Judy asked with a triumphant smirk as she watched his whole body stiffen in shock and his eyes not only widen, but change from bright blue to a burning sickly amber.

“H-how do you know that name?” The now slightly panicking bunny buck asked.

Judy began to laugh lightly as her eyes started to glow a vitriolic purple, small flares of purple flame began to slowly trace across her form leaving what looked like leather in their wake until the bunny was soon clad in a harness of criss-crossing straps that accentuated her slim waist and wide hips and what had been simply a normal amount of pheromones wafting around the room soon became a nearly visible choking cloud of lust. The black tips of her ears caught fire and her little puff ball of a tail lifted off her perfect bubble butt on the end of a long prehensile whip-like appendage as her toes scratched needle like talons over the scrotum in their clutches. Sinking her now revealed claws into the chest of the rabbit beneath her Judy leaned forward until she was nose to madly twitching nose with her prey.

“I am _Judariel_ of the Halls of Lust Ozzy, I know all about you…did you really think squeezing yourself into that tiny little shell would help you go un-noticed? Did you believe for one second that painting your stripes over his fur wouldn’t tip off any Seeker that happened across you?...my my my I guess the old chestnut of ‘Pride before the Fall’ really does hold true doesn’t it, _Ozmadriel of the Prideful Plains_ …Funny how everyone always associates lions with pride but here you are, a tiger demon so blinded by your own nature that you display a fur coloration unique to yourself on a meat puppet not even of your own base species. Well don’t worry I am sure my sisters will be happy to show you the error of your ways when I send you all wrapped up in a bow to them.” With that Judariel began to rock her hips along the length of the now agonizingly hard erection beneath her while beginning a chant in a language not meant for this world.

As words that sounded like they were being spoke with more tongues than were to be found in a normal mammals mouth flowed past the succubus’s lips the newly revealed tiger demon began to thrash wildly in an attempt to break his bonds. Looking at his bound wrists the tiger in rabbit skin saw runes and sigils flare to life around the chains and cuffs holding him in place, runes that had not seen the light of day in more lifetimes than the world ad seen and sigils that seemed to move with life of their own.

“WAIT YOU CAN’T DO THIS! THIS LAND IS NEUTRAL GROUND I AM PROTECTED BY AGREEMENTS AND PACTS OLDER THAN TIME ITSELF HERE!” He screamed as he felt his grip on the meat he was wearing quickly begin to lessen, and his ball begin to ache beyond mortal comprehension as the fluffy toes messaged him in a way that almost made him consider going willingly if he could just paint them with his load.

Finishing her chant Judy began to laugh as she looked down at her target with eyes that were a sickly purple the color of deep bruises and rotting filth.

“Oh I know, ‘No blood shall be shed upon this land by any of the Courts of Punishment or the Choirs of Peace lest the balance be broken’ and in keeping to the agreement, not a single drop of your blood has been spilled or will be.”

Looking down at his chest in confusion and then in horror Ozmadriel realized why her claws had hurt in the way they did…they weren’t sunk into the flesh of this pathetic bunny skin he was wearing as a disguise, they were sunk into the spiritual chest of his true form.

Lifting her rear end off the weeping rod beneath her Judy leaned forward and caught the lips of the rabbit suit the tiger was wearing and then slammed her slick heat back down. Grinding forward with all the strength of her hips and legs while raising her upper body from the figure beneath her Judy pulled with her claws and simply _ripped_ the essence of the demon out of the hapless buck. Sucking down what looked like gossamer sludge much in the way a kit would eat spaghetti Judy clenched and curled her toes around the sac between them and finally allowed the now free bunny buck to climax.

The poor rabbit had enough time to realize a few things after finally getting control of his body back:

  * He had control again and could feel his body
  * He was currently restrained on what felt like a bed
  * He had possibly the most gorgeous member of his species in existence on top of him and she was apparently having a climax of legendary proportions
  * He had blue balls at a level that bordered on suicidal levels of need



Jack savage realized these things in quick succession right before he himself had a climax so powerful his eyes rolled nearly to the back of his head and his entire body clenched in what could only be called a full body seizure of the most epically incredible pain he could imagine. His throat locked around a moaning scream and while he could feel his own jizz painting lines of warmth all the way up his belly, chest and even going so far as to hit the bottom of his own chin and get a few drops on his ears he couldn’t bring himself to care. The relief of finally climaxing was only barely eclipsed by the following euphoria of having every single muscle in his body go limp as wet tissue paper and finally when all was said and done Jack could have sworn he saw the bunny doe on top of him burst into a soothing shade of purple embers, right before he passed out into a deep relaxed sleep.

 _‘I wonder if Nick was as lucky as I was, maybe if I hurry I could get a free show before the post mission celebrations’_ Judy thought to herself as she re-materialized outside the room fully clothed in her slutty schoolgirl outfit and scampered down the hall, not bothering to clean up the trials of moisture sliding down her legs.

* * *

* * *

Judy cooed in pleasure as she reclined back into the thighs and knees behind her and allowed her head to fall on the inexcusably fluffy tail of the only creature in existence that she could call _lover_. This was her favorite part of a successful mission, paw and arms bound behind her back, vulpine cock firmly knotted within her rear end keeping her in place and getting to stroke one foot at a time over the firm and fluffy chest of her fox while he massaged and nipped at the other. Nick didn’t care that a bit of his seed was dripping onto his belly from the rabbit’s thoroughly satisfied sex, he was far too comfortable reclined against the headboard of their bed with his knees propped up acting like a backrest for his Little Bun. Digging his thumbs into the arch of her foot Nick couldn’t help but grin as she arched her back and clenched a bit tighter around his girth still firmly embedded within her, he would usually take his time hitting all her little hotspots to keep her going just to see how long he could stay inside her.

The room the two were in was just one of many they had, it was located neither here nor there or anywhere in between, there was no ceiling to this room, stars wheeled above them in constellations never seen by mortal eyes, entire galaxies were born as others died in the span of a second and lasted for as long as an eternity and was furnished as they saw fit when they felt it fit to be furnished. This time it was full of soft pillows thrown into piles, perfect for cuddling and had chains dangling from the ceiling at various intervals to allow for any number or suspended positions to be taken. Globes of light held up on artfully arranged riding crops standing on end and swinging from soft rope harnesses around the room gave them light to see by but only enough to soften the edges and encourage deep shadows within the corners of the room. The two spent lovers lay upon a four poster bed made of hardwood and covered in silk sheets with warm heavy comforters, lounging in the delightful feeling of being together.

“MMHMmm that feels amazing Nick, but we have to talk about this last hunt. There have been record numbers of demons escaping through means we haven’t been able to determine and EEEEKK!” Judy squeaked and clenched down on the fox rod still locked within her even harder, this was of course two of the three results Nick had planned for when he bit down lightly on in the inner arch of her foot, the third result being that she stopped talking about work.

“I thought we agreed not to talk shop in our rooms, or at least not in the afterglow and seeing as how you certainly aren’t in any position to go hopping about anywhere and I am far from inclined to let you I would consider this to still be the afterglow.” He said with a certain amount of smugness as he laid down one foot and began to massage the other one, getting another round of grateful moaning.

“But this could be serious Nick, more demons and stronger ones are crossing over before their time to do so and we don’t know how” Judy replied as she gently mashed her free foot into the side of her foxes face.

“The cycle of life, death and re-birth is being toyed with and it is our job to find the ones who are doing it and get them to stop  and oh-oHHoh you had better not stop doing that” She trailed off as Nick slid one paw up her thigh and began thumbing her clit while massaging her foot with his other paw.

“*Sigh* Yeah I know Carrots but we have been running all over the globe trying to put out the brush fires they are causing for the last month, there are other hunters out there that can pick up the slack for a bit, we deserve at least a little time to ourselves.” Nick reasoned as his Little Bun squirmed in pleasure at his touch.

“How about this, we stay for two more galaxies and then it’s back to the grindstone” Nick said as he glanced to open ceiling and watched a spiral galaxy die in a rather spectacular fashion.

“Back to seducing young vixens into your clutches just so you can leave them dazed and confused, oh the horror” Judy responded sarcastically as she pulled her feet from his grasp and placed them on either side of her foxes torso so she could lever herself up into a more upright sitting position.

“OK to be fair it was a panther demon wearing a vixen, she had no idea how to handle a different species’ pheromones, and I at least left her satisfied unlike the last one.”

“OH that makes it all better then, now you said two more galaxies…a lot can happen in that time…” Judy said with a smirk beginning to curl her lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be an ongoing story or just a one off, if anyone wants to continue it or be a co-author or whatever lemme know. I have most of the next chapter for my Hellsing/Zootopia crossover done but am kind of stuck on a few things so I am giving a few other stories I have going some attention. I also wrote this from beginning to end then the middle and then the end again so if there are any weird errors that is probably why.


End file.
